


Кошмар наяву

by Florka



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florka/pseuds/Florka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Томми часто снится один и тот же кошмар, который в конечном счете становится реальностью.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кошмар наяву

Томми не помнил, когда это всё началось, когда ему в первый раз приснился подобный кошмар. Потом этот сон хладнокровно пробирался в его подсознание всё чаще и чаще, и каждый раз Томми просыпался в холодном поту, продолжая тянуться рукой к Кэсси, которую только что на его глазах разорвал напополам суперскрулл.

Она была последней. Всегда.

Первой от рук этих зелёных инопланетных тварей умирала Кейт – единственная из них, не обладающая какой-либо суперспособностью. Обычная девчонка с луком Хоукая наперевес, что она могла противопоставить метаморфам, прибывшим на Землю ради разорения и уничтожения? В первый раз Томми просто не знал, чем закончится её битва со скруллом в облике Дэнни Рэнда: он пытался создать воздушный барьер вокруг команды, чтобы им не пришлось сражаться со всей толпой инопланетян сразу. И это сработало: скруллам приходилось извращаться со своими перенятыми способностями, чтобы пробиться в круг. Чаще всего поодиночке, реже парами, они попадали вовнутрь, где их уже поджидали Юные Мстители во всеоружии.

Дэнни-скрулла просто никто не заметил. Такое случается в запале битвы. И когда Томми, как самый быстрый из них, закричал Кейт, чтобы та увернулась, было уже слишком поздно.

И каждый раз, каждый сон, что бы он ни пытался сделать, всегда было слишком поздно. Так или иначе Кейт оказывалась нанизана на руку скрулла, в мгновение превратившуюся в острую пику. А потом следовал удар – мощным кулаком, словно каменным, его сбивали с ног, тем самым сводя на нет все старания по созданию воздушного заслона. Он падал, носом копая землю, и в это же время армия скруллов во всем своем многообразии обрушивалась на оставшихся членов Юных Мстителей.

На Томми никто из них не обращал внимания, только сильнее втаптывали его в землю до хруста костей в позвоночнике. Почему-то боли, физической, не было – он страдал, но вовсе не из-за переломанных рёбер, а из-за понимания: он никому здесь уже не сможет помочь.

Вторым выходил из битвы Железный Парень, его броню просто сминали, как консервную банку, и Томми сомневался, что после подобного хоть кто-то мог бы выжить.

К тому моменту, как Томми снова оказывался на ногах, успевал пасть ещё один из Юных Мстителей – на это раз Билли, который всё ещё был недостаточно хорош в магическом искусстве, чтобы умело сражаться с целой армией инопланетян. Томми со всех ног устремлялся к скруллу-Существу, который за горло вдавливал Виккана в землю, но всегда опаздывал. Билли, лишённый своего голоса, физически не мог противостоять столь сильному противнику, и скрулл одним движением сворачивал ему шею.

Сразу вслед за этим Тедди, обезумевший из-за смерти Виккана, слепо бросался на врага, но его встречала неприступная стена скруллов: они брали количеством и силой. Тедди не умирал, но его, бессознательного, словно куклу оттаскивали в сторону корабля, пока оставшаяся часть армии скруллов продолжала сражаться с остатками молодой команды.

Не выдержавший натиска, от внутренних повреждений погибал Патриот, а вслед за ним и Кэсси, сбитая с ног, возвращенная в форму обычного человека. Сначала её просто сминали всей толпой, а затем приходило это чудовище: громадный суперскрулл, напичканный элементами способностей земных супергероев. Томми пытался добраться до Кэсси не чтобы заступиться, а хотя бы просто вынести её с поля боя, сбежать из этого ужасного смертного котла.

Но он всегда опаздывал.

И если Томми не помнил начала этого ужаса, то навсегда запомнил его конец. Этот кошмар перестал ему сниться сразу после того, как Кэсси погибла. Томми стоял тогда в отдалении, не в силах пошевелиться, только смотрел на то, как Скотт обнимает тело своей дочери. Реальность не была похожа на сон, но это не помогало избавиться от мысли, что съедала его изнутри с самого начала: всегда помни – как бы быстро ты ни бежал, ты не сможешь спасти их всех.

Это было слишком больно. И Томми сделал единственное, что получалось у него лучше всего: он побежал. Удивительно, почему он не сделал этого раньше: он всегда знал, как никто другой, что быть супергероем – не для него. Он не тот человек, который может кого-то спасти.

И ему никогда им не стать.


End file.
